


Yes, Master White.

by AutunnoBlankets



Category: MapleStory
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, Hair Pulling, He has a crush, I don't need to list the smut, Like i dont know what tags to use, Like what you normally expect in a vamp au, M/M, Master/Slave, More tags later, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Slight Freud/Vieren, Smut, There is a lot of sex and fluffy time, Vampire AU, bloodslave, dubcon, i don't know how to use tags, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutunnoBlankets/pseuds/AutunnoBlankets
Summary: After he getting lost in a forest from taking a wrong turn down the wrong path, his lover he had come to be with, had found him instead and led him back to his Castle. He finds himself in the company of his only two servants and the man himself, losing himself to this mysterious man.He soon comes to find himself falling for this man in such a short time. Even to the point of promising to stay with him and by his side. something he hadn't even promised with this arranged marriage. But when sluggishness of some mornings, and the mysteriousness of his 'special tea', he goes to ask him about him. With a truth, he wasn't sure he was ready for.But did he have a choice is the first place?





	Yes, Master White.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaychDZeros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaychDZeros/gifts).



> This was based of an RP me and RaychDZeros had done. And with the amount of kinky fics I've been reading on Ao3, this was way overdued to be wrote. Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: I thank RaychDZeros and Tsuiraku for being my beta readers. QwQ

The soft sound of bubbling liquid filled the air, mixed with the sound of paper being scratched with a pen.In the room, Freud’s brows were furrowed - especially when he moved on to continue his examination upon the napkin. Earlier when his lover and he, were having tea at the greenhouse, Freud had opted to just eat the snacks provided while taking in the scenery around them. White, as his lover preferred to be called, had been drinking tea at that time. Curiosity had gotten the better of him when he noticed that there was only a single cup set out just for White’s use. 

When Freud asked, however, White had explained to him that it was a special blend of tea that Vieren made for him. Freud craved a taste - after all, it seemed to be one of a kind - and Freud himself was a tea connoisseur. Yet, when he had asked to try, White had refused him, claiming that the taste of the tea would be too strong for Freud. Which was… slightly strange, now that he thought back to it. Freud was used to herbal teas and a few stronger ones when he had to stay up to continue reading or taking down mind-numbing notes.

Now normally, Freud was one to take no for an answer and leave it at that. Call it a day if you'd say. Which was what he did. But White left earlier than him - something about having to finish up more financial reports about the castle they lived in - before excusing himself. It was only after Freud went to retrieve another biscuit, then did he noticed that there was still some liquid in the cup. Freud would have taken a taste straight out of the cup himself- if not for the fact that usually, Vieren would come by soon to clear the dishes that the lovers were done with. Without further ado, the scholar kept his motions swift and quiet- an ear poised for the sounds of a cart rolling and softened footsteps. Picking up a napkin from the side, he dipped one of the corners into the cup, letting it soak as much as he could- before he picked the cup up to drink the remnants.

Strong-!

Freud’s eyes widened at the initial taste and he had to fight an urge to gag. There was a strong flavor of herbs and things one would normally expect to taste in tea, but it did little to mask the strong metallic flavor of something more unnatural. 

Blood.

But then, why would his lover be drinking something that had blood in it? He trusted White. After all, the man had been very helpful during Freud’s first week with him. White had been so nice and sweet, constantly checking on his health and well-being, even going the extra mile to take care of him personally when Freud got too tired overworking himself in the lab, during the first night in the castle. Thoughts turbulent, Freud numbly tucked the napkin in another napkin before dropping it into a secure pocket for further testing once he returned to the lab.

Other actions about White began to not add up. Things started to uncomfortably connect themselves in Freud’s mind. Like how, a few mornings ago - besides the two mornings where he had stayed his first night and how he overworked himself in the lab at night - he had woken up sluggish and heavy, but with no reason nor a clue on why, or how. Or how there didn't seem to be any history of White’s supposed ancestor from whom he had inherited everything from. 

Freud had once taken the day off to sort through tomes in White’s library just for that. While there were more than a few books that he had to decide to crack open their contents, Freud had stumbled upon a book on mythical creatures. Out of boredom, he had skimmed through it. The listings and descriptions were vague, to say the least. But there was something written in the book- something that definitely wasn’t part of the book, before. 

“He... exists. I know... what he is… Vampire,” Freud softly murmured to himself, remembering how he had to make sense of the hastily scribbled words in the margins. There had been a picture accompanying it, but most of it had been torn away without a care. Thinking back on it now, Freud felt rather uncomfortable. It might have been a prank from the book’s previous owner, but it was linking to other thoughts.

Like how the two servants who took care of the entire castle couldn’t recall how long they have been working for his lover. Perhaps it was true, with the amount they had to do, with just the two of them doing the work. But they didn't look a day over thirty, nor did they ever looked, or seemed tired. 

It felt like grasping at straws through a darkened hole.

His colleagues had tried to warn him about the area White lived in, rumors of how the area was supposedly more magical than anything else and that there was a monster living in it. Freud had laughed it off then, having dismissed them as fanciful stories from the locals and such. Asking White had further disproved those rumors too. White’s ancestor was the cause of them, supposedly, due to his distaste for venturing out of his home much - having used his time to build up the castle to how it was today.

Freud sighed and shook his head free of the recollections, looking down at the machine where he had placed the tea soaked napkin into. With each soft ding, an ingredient was figured out - appearing on a list for him to read through. It was a small one. It contained a few different types of sweet herbs along with rose petals as an ingredient. But listed at the bottom was indeed what he had been silently hoping wasn’t true. 

Blood.

Maybe he was being too quick to judge, but he didn't doubt science or magic when it came down to it. He had studied long enough to know if something was true or false, but the scholar still wanted to ask his lover about it, or things would get awkward between them in the near future. Taking the napkin and the results with him, Freud carefully made his way out of the lab, and carefully to where he last remembered White showing him his bedroom. He didn't notice how late it had gotten, the sun slipping past the horizon, bathing the land with its dying rays while the moon rose as he went up the stairs and past the open windows. The fair spring breeze brushed through his hair, fluttering his robes slightly as he arrived at White’s room. Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, Freud knocked on the door. There was nothing to be worried about.

Right?

"Come in!" came White’s muffled voice.

Pushing open the ivory doors, he saw White at a desk of his own wearing a small pair of glasses while skimming through what looked like financial reports. Probably ones that he had delayed previously as he had been spending so much time with Freud, saying how those could wait since Freud was more important. He silently closed the door as he walked towards him.

"I hope I didn't disturb your work. That'd be the last thing I want to do." He sent an apologetic smile his way. Only for White to send a smaller, kinder smile to him.  
"How many times must I say you are a welcomed distraction, Freud?" White asked, even as he took the glasses off his face. Freud felt his heart gave a little flutter as he saw him folding and pushing them to the side - having been given White's full attention. It was a distraction, though, even if slight. Freud was here to have his questions answered, and not swoon over his lover's face like a lovestruck fool. Inwardly, Freud could feel himself dying slightly of the cuteness that White emitted when he tilted his head slightly. Even so, the scholar pushed onwards, taking deep calming breaths as he approached the desk.

"White, I’ve been doing some experiments in the lab besides the ones about the plant life I was doing initially." He shifted nervously, wondering what he'd have to be nervous about. Oh, I don't know, 'White I’ve come to the bizarre conclusion that you must be a creature of the night or something and I have a slight belief that you might just actually be a Vampire.' Completely nothing to be nervous about.

But White, as kind as ever, hadn’t said anything and was patiently waiting for him to go on.

"I know you have been nothing but the perfect host towards me and even let me use your lab for the experiments I wanted to do. Even asking me to stay here with you in this beautiful castle to further our relationship..." He trailed off as the heat rose to his cheeks but he pushed on. "But, I let my curiosity get the better of me that day in the Greenhouse."

White tilted his head some more, resting his elbows on the desk as he looked at Freud with slight confusion but didn’t interrupt.

Swallowing a lump in his throat, he started to slowly pace in front of the desk. "By that I mean, when you had left early, you left some of your tea behind unfinished. I know you would never lie to me and such about what you said about the tea but I just had to try it for myself." He wasn't looking at White as he went on. "So when I tasted it, I was expecting the same reaction I had to black coffee and such. Bitter - which was not what I got. I mean, what I got was herbs which is what tea is usually mixed with or made as but then I tasted something like blood which threw me off."

He kept going, fiddling with the hems of his robes and the tips of his hair. "So I did what any good scholar does and I went to test it- nothing dangerous or because I didn't trust you, I just needed to know for myself. So that was what I did. And it took a while but I’ve gotten back the results. A small amount of it had been herbs and tea leaves, which is of course what tea is made out of, but then a large part tested positive for blood. I was very confused about that." He was rambling now he was sure of it. Rambling about the paranoid thoughts he had and White was probably laughing at Freud internally like a polite host and not out loud.

"-so then I had come to this equally insane idea that you were somehow this mythical creature called a Vampire," he laughed. "You know, with the red eyes, pointy teeth, they suck blood and all that. Completely unreasonable I know. That's what I wanted you to know." He could feel himself blushing crimson at all the talking, twisting the hemline of his shirt nervously. He had probably walked a ditch in the nice floor from all that pacing. Freud couldn’t help but look towards White who had a calm expression, smiling really. The soft kind he'd give Freud in the morning or during dinner when they ate together.

Then White got up. 

Freud tracked his movements as White came around the desk, capturing him in those beautiful sky blue eyes of his, ones that could rival Freud’s own ocean blue eyes. He looped his fingers in Freud’s after he took them from the hems, leaning down to kiss Freud’s forehead, then the nose, and then the lips. Soft, gentle, and sweet. Those were the small ones that always sent Freud’s heart beating harder due to it. It sent Freud floating as White pressed into the kiss briefly before he gently pushed Freud against the nearest wall, raising Freud’s hands carefully over his head as Freud felt the oversize robe lift too. That only caused Freud’s heart to flutter faster for they had never gone past more than typical school kids kissing before White broke away from the kiss. Freud hadn't realized he had closed his eyes as he let out small pants. Freud’s ocean eyes flicked up to meet those pretty sky bl- those... those weren't sky blue. They were more crimson red as Freud blinked in his confusion.

White seemed to take note of Freud’s confusion as his grip on the hand that was holding Freud’s wrist over Freud’s head tightened. White gave Freud a smile which made the scholar’s breath hitch. Sharp canines were what greeted Freud with that smile of his. It didn't look soft or gentle as it suddenly dawned on Freud how close they were. His free hand stroked Freud’s cheek as if to assure Freud that what he was seeing was real.

"Oh, Freud..." His voice came as a deep husky purr that sent a shiver up Freud’s spine. He kept stroking the side of Freud’s cheek with the back of his hand.  
"I knew you were smart from when I first saw you. But I didn't think you'd find out so soon or even tell me so soon. Just shows how foolish humans really are towards the ones they trust." He let out a dark chuckle that didn't fit him- but at the same time, it did as Freud swallowed. His brain was racing too fast to think of anything logical. He was thrown out of it when the hand that was stroking his cheek went under his chin to lift it higher to look at him eye to eye.

"But yes Freud, I was the reason you felt sluggish in the morning as I fed on you from the night before. I’ve been drinking a special blend called Blood Tea. I am what those silly humans call us with pointy teeth, blood drinking with red eyes. I am a Vampire." 

Freud was sure he was shaking as he felt himself being pulled up more till he was on his toes, still barely over White’s chin as White smiled oh so sweetly at him.  


"As I recall, you promised to stay here with me and as repayment to how kind I've been, along with telling me that I could wish anything from you in return."


End file.
